


I Lov- *hic*

by deathnote



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: 2009 Phan, Cuddling, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Making Out, smut talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnote/pseuds/deathnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009 Dan and Phil are making out when Dan suddenly gets a serious case of the hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lov- *hic*

Phil ran his fingers through Dans loose waves, his lips gently working the younger mans as he hummed quietly along to the music they had playing in the background. 

“Love you..” He mumbled with a smile against the brunettes lips. 

“I lov-” Dans reply was cut off with a harsh inhalation of air, a high pitched ‘hic’ noise resonating from his throat. They both giggled as Dan blushed,

“Sorry, I must have the hiccups.” Dan shrugged as he spoke and Phil ran his hands down the younger boys sides,

“S'okay.” Phil spoke with a chuckle as he pecked the smaller mans lips gently.

“It’s very cute.” He reassured Dan with a smile, kissing the corner of his mouth this time as he pulled him into his lap. Dan rubbed his nose against the older boys, Eskimo kissing him as he stared into Phils startling blue eyes.

“I love you too.” Dan rushed the words out, the end of his statement punctuated with a hiccup and a giggle. Phil smiled warmly as he rested their foreheads together.

“I know baby boy, I know.” His words were soft, their breaths mingling as they sat in silence for a few long moments. The past few days had been spent like this, the odd but loving hand job or blow job given if things got too heated, it was nice. Phil was glad that Dan had come to visit him, even more glad when his parents said they were giving him the house for the week as they went to visit family. The two were yet to have sex but that didn’t bother Phil, he didn’t want to rush the young boy, even if he did claim that he was ready in the heat of the moment. The kisses they shared were enough to fuel the blossoming relationship, any form of sexual acts were performed with mixed moans, laughs and silence. Nothing was being rushed and it was perfect.

“Phil?” Phil opened his eyes and Dan was smiling back at him,

“You okay?” He asked gently, fingers curled in Phils hair as the older man nodded,

“I couldn’t be better.” His hand slipped under the brunettes top with a reassuring smile, his cold fingers tickling the small of Dans back as the younger boy opened his mouth. Phil waited for him to speak but was hit with a loud 'hic’ the both of them laughing as Phil pulled Dan so their bodies were flush. 

“So cute..” He whispered, eyes trailing to Dans pursed lips. The older man kissed him softly, the two of them opening their mouths as they explored one another. Dan whimpered softly as Phil bit his lower lip, his hand resting at the band of the younger boys boxers as he hummed quietly. The brunettes cheeks had turned a hefty shade of pink, his lips slightly swollen and his eyes dark as he rocked his hips gently. The two made eye contact, Dan breaking the silence that had fallen with a 'hic’. 

“Fuck!” Dans brow furrowed as he pouted, rubbing his diaphragm.

“I hate this.” He flopped backwards off of Phils lap, plonking himself face first in the pillows as he continued to hiccup quietly. Phil chuckled, rubbing Dans back gingerly as he lay on his side next to the younger boy. 

“Do you want me to get you a drink?” He asked softly, kissing the nape of Dans neck as he waited for a reply. The young mans body juddered as he hiccuped again, not talking as he nodded slowly. 

“I’ll be right back.” Phil clambered off the bed, heading downstairs as Dan rolled onto his back, still pouting. 

“This sucks.” He stated, punctuating the statement with a hiccup which gained a laugh from the disappearing Phil. Dan heard the cupboards open and close, the fridge grumbling as it dispensed water. The song must have changed because when Dan focused on the sounds that were in Phils bedroom he could hear the soft sound of Evanesence’s 'Bring Me To Life’ playing from the older boys laptop. He sang along softly, eyes shutting as he juddered with a hiccup every so often. 

Phil clicked his tongue as he searched through the cupboards, seeing as he was downstairs anyway, he decided he might as well grab some snacks. He found a large packet of Halloween candies (his mom always stocked up in advance) and a bag of Doritos. 

“Good enough.” He grinned, making a kangaroo pouch out of his top as he stuffed a few other things in. Phil grabbed Dans mug of water off the side then headed back up the stairs, careful not to spill or drop anything as he crinkled his way up. When the older male eventually entered his bedroom, after having a fight with the door knob, he was greeted with a snoring Dan, the younger boys mouth a-gape as he continued to hiccup softly, even in sleep. Phils chest swelled as he stood watching the brunette for a few moments, coming to his senses when he realised that what he was doing was quite creepy. 

He placed the food and drink down on his desk, pausing his music before he strolled to the sleeping boy. Phil pressed a tender kiss to Dans temple as he brushed his long fringe out of his eyes, rubbing his own tired eyes and he climbed in next to the younger boy. 

“Sleep well babe.” He whispered into Dans hair as he pulled the covers up and over them. 

“Mmf..” Dan mumbled in reply, silence falling on them. Phils eyes closed, his brain shutting down when suddenly- 'hic’. 

“Fuck!” Dan shouted and Phil snorted with laughter.


End file.
